


Oh Fight Me

by mypatronusiswadewilson1912



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Language, Mild torture, Mind Reading, details of reader's dead family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypatronusiswadewilson1912/pseuds/mypatronusiswadewilson1912
Summary: The reader, a deadly and merciless bounty hunter, fights alongside the Resistance in an effort to avenge the death of her younger brother. During a solo mission (pun intended) to take down none other than Kylo Ren himself and return him to his mother, General Organa, the reader is captured and questioned for information. But she won’t be so easy to break.





	1. Oh Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is ridiculously short, but the next chapter is longer, with some relationship building between Kylo and the Reader, which hopefully makes up for it. :)

Physical pain could be numbed with enough willpower, and you were grateful your mentor had taught you such a strength. The ability to clear your mind and temporarily disconnect the wiring from brain to body and not feel the agony of what The First Order was putting you through. The pain could be felt later once you were free, but you could not afford to break and give them the precious Resistance information that was stored inside your mind. 

That was until the Stormtroopers had given up their efforts and were replaced with a much more sinister… Force. You went against your instincts and opened your lightly swelling eyes to see a ebony cloaked, masked man stride through the door like he had something better he’d rather be doing. 

“I must say, I’m thoroughly impressed by your fervency,” the man said through the mask, an unnerving and menacing growl that seemed so effortless, as if he was more than sure of his capabilities. “Unfortunately for you, your efforts have been in vain,” he said, waltzing up to the chair your weary body was secured to.

You forced a laugh through the taste of iron in your teeth “Flattering, I’m sure, having you come in yourself, but unless you’ve neglected to speak with your minions, you should know that no amount of pain is going to make me talk, Ben Solo.”

His surefooted attitude seemed to vanish, a bone-chilling anger taking its place “How dare you call me that name?! You are in no position to be angering me!” he seethed 

A smirk played across your face “Touchy there, eh? Daddy issues? Seems to me like you take after your Uncle more than Han. Then again, Han’s a bit of an asshole too, so maybe you don’t fall too far from the tree.”

A low growl could be heard from beneath the helmet which hid is outraged expression. Kylo Ren advanced upon you further with a hand raised towards your face. The leather barely grazed your forehead before you stiffened at the fire bolt of pain sent straight into your mind. Damnit. You knew how to fight against pain of the body, but you had little to no idea when it came to this.

“Mind your place, bounty hunter,” he said. He wasn’t sure how, but you got under his skin just by the way you looked at him. It irritated him in ways he couldn’t explain, and it made him want to break you. To force you into submission. 

“I’m afraid you’ve answered your own command there, Count Broody-Ass. Bounty Hunters don’t have a place, we make our own. And right now mine is to torture you more than you’re torturing me, Benny Boy” you said with a cocky grin, which only infuriated him more.

He roared in frustration and yanked off his mask, throwing it to a corner with a loud ‘CLAAAAANGGG’ and backhanding you across the face. “SHUT UP!”

“FIGHT ME, SOLO,” You shouted in reply, turning back to him, only to receive a hand clamped around your forehead and pain burning straight into your frontal cortex. 

“You will give me what I want, and I will make you wish I killed you,” he leaned over and whispered angrily into your ear as your jaw clenched in pain. 

“I… Will give you.. Nothing,” you hissed back, fighting dearly to keep memories repressed.

Kylo smirked like he found something both amusing and easily used against you. He hummed “Such a beautiful boy. So young, so naive.”

“Damn you. Get the fuck out of my head,” you growled, images of the memory replaying behind your clenched eyelids.

“I see what you saw that day. The raid on your village. The sounds of gunfire. You told him to hide and stay quiet. You were going to distract the Stormtroopers so they wouldn’t find him. But they caught you, and poor baby brother couldn’t stand to watch his sister die in front of him-”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“They shot him dead before he could get halfway across the street. Tsk. What a pity. He had so much potential. Only 13 years old,” Kylo grinned wickedly, straining every sentence like playing notes on a violin of torment. 

“I said SHUT UP!!” You shouted, the roar seeming to push Kylo Ren back into a bewildered stumble. 

“I knew it. That’s why you annoy me so much. You have it. It’s faint, but it’s there- the Force. You’re like that other girl… I refuse to let another one turn against me..” he said, trailing off as if he were more so talking to himself than to you.

You, on the other hand, sat there confused at what he was mumbling about. The Force? You thought it didn’t exist any more, well, perhaps for the rare evildoer that roamed the galaxy destroying everything in their path. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” you asked, breaking him from his thoughts. The sharp-jawed man looked at you with unwavering eyes.

“You’re never going to leave this room. Even if I have to break you a thousand times over, I will train you in the ways of the Force. You will be my apprentice whether you like it or not.”

You gave him the most incredulous look you could muster “What?? I will do no such thing!” You shouted, pulling against your restraints.

“You will. And I won’t lose you like I lost the other one. I will be watching you at all times myself. I will teach you the glory and the power the dark side will bring you,” he said, nearly smiling as he leaned over you with each hand on either side of you. 

Jaws tightening, you glared at him challengingly “Try me.”


	2. Under My Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some have said that the definition of a soulmate is someone who can push ALL of your buttons, the good and the bad. Well, let’s just say the bad buttons are smashed first for both you and Kylo. That is, until a couple of good buttons get hit in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve made the reader a bit of a sarcastic asshat, but then again, how many of us aren’t? I would also recommend listening to Control by Puddle of Mud to help build the atmosphere for you.  
> I'm meaning to write a third part to this that adds some smut eventually.  
> Also, you might catch a reference at the very end ;)

The next few weeks aboard the First Order's colossal ship felt like years to you. You had been moved to a stronger holding cell once Kylo and yourself discovered your abilities, one where Klyo Ren could keep you pressed under his observational thumb at nearly all times. Each day began with your waking to his cloaked figure leaning against the steel wall, glaring at you beneath his mask. Each day you greeted him with another smart-assy remark that got under his skin. Your favorites were "Dark Prince of Gloominess", "Sir Scowls-a-Lot", and the ever sarcastic "Master Solo". To be honest, you enjoyed pressing all of his buttons until he exploded in a temper tantrum. Granted, a few of those bursts of anger nearly left you without an arm, but they were never close enough that you couldn't get out of the way. 

This fact always seemed to baffle you. Why keep you alive like some sort of circus animal? You knew he wanted an apprentice desperately, as if it was some sort of stepping stone to prove how much of a Sith he truly was, but why go through this much trouble? You guessed it was the occasional reward he got when he could set your teeth on edge instead of vice versa. 

Every time you would act your usual defiant self and refuse to listen to his vigorous teachings, he would pry another painful memory from the recesses of your mind; the emotions and imagery feeling exactly the same as when you first witnessed it. He would grin mischievously as he forced you to relive the heartbreaking moments again and again until so much anger welled up inside of you that you managed to throw him backwards like you did the first time you were interrogated. Each time you did so he would laugh haughtily, knowing that your doing so was stepping you closer and closer to the Dark Side. 

“Good, Y/N, use your anger. Use your hate. Let it be the fire that drives you forward into victory,” he smirked. 

“Go to hell,” you spat. 

Soon enough, a whole month passed by and you were getting stronger. Now you could move things without being heavily provoked by Kylo Ren, and you only listened when he told you to call a glass of water or a fork to you because you hoped it would mean you would be left alone. It didn’t.

The old wounds from your initial interrogation had become scars that only reminded you of what got you here in the first place. Damn General Organa. Couldn’t she see that her son was long gone from the light? And why had nobody been sent to rescue you? These questions only made you angrier, which fueled both your control of the force, and your sarcastic tongue. 

Today, Kylo stood in a corner with his arms crossed over his chest, his mask set neatly on the bolted down, metal table in the center of the room. He seemed mildly bored with your progress, wanting to push you further and perhaps get you to lash out. To be brutally honest, he didn’t understand his fascination with you. He played it off as wanting you as an apprentice, but there was something deeper than that. Yeah, you annoyed the living hell out of him, and you made him want to burn down a thousand villages, but part of it was kind of an itch he couldn’t scratch on his own. You did it perfectly, and he didn’t know if he liked it or not.

“You can stop now. It’s time for your dueling practice,” he said, interrupting your concentration on the three steel balls you were rotating in circles around each other midair, causing them to hit the floor with a ‘Cra-cra-craashh’. 

You felt your blood start to boil already. Everything was fine between you two as long as he kept his pouty mouth shut. 

“You know what, Benji?” you asked rhetorically, turning to him sharply. “You can suck my-” you didn’t get to finish your remark before he sent you flying into the opposite wall, leaving a person-sized dent in the middle of it. You gasped for the air that was knocked out of you as you fell onto your knees. Well, that was at least one rib either broken or dislocated.

“Stand up. Grab your saber,” he said monotonously, unsheathing his with the all too familiar whirring sound.

You glared at him as you held your side and got to your feet once again, unhooking your saber from its place on your belt and it thrumming to life in your hand. The red glow from his saber lit his half of the room in a scarlet lambency, while your f/c saber tried as it might to compete with the intensity, only to be swallowed up inside it. 

“You know, your mother and I were close when I was with the Resistance. She told me stories about when you were young,” you started as the two of you circled each other like wildcats, knowing a mind game would easily give you the upper hand. “How you boasted about how you would be the greatest Jedi ever born.”

Kylo wasn’t going to have any of that and quickly struck, an advance you anticipated and promptly blocked with your saber.

“If she told you anything, then you should know that I already have achieved my goal. I am the greatest Jedi in the galaxy. And yet you speak to me without fear, how is that?” he asked, though he shoved you backward with his blade.

“Simple, my dear Solo. You’re not fearsome in my eyes,” you replied, lunging in at him. “You’re a boy playing at being a monster.”

Kylo redirected your saber into the floor, his earthy brown eyes staring into your e/c ones with a ferocious intensity and a light smirk “That’s because you haven’t seen the monster yet, my dear,” he said menacingly, sending a chill down your spine. He flicked his wrist quickly and began laying down a barrage of strikes at you, each swing a struggle for you to deflect. Scrambling to keep pace with each timed attack, you backed into the wall behind you while trying to gain some distance to attack back. He grinned as you looked for an exit, but he had you right where he wanted you. With a heavy strike, he knocked your saber out of your hand and to the floor where it retracted with the familiar ‘zzwwoop’. You had watched it, and your chances of winning the duel, plummet with a heavy heart. When you looked back at Kylo, he had his saber risen up to your throat, both of your chests heaving laboriously.

“Fearsome enough for you?” he asked cockily with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Even in times like this, it seemed the smart ass answer was the only one that could come to your mind. “Still no, but bravo.” A growl was your reply.

“What is it with you?! Everything you do makes me furious!” he shouted at you.

“Oh good, the feeling’s mutual,” you said, rolling your eyes but being careful not to move too much as to avoid massive burns.

A low, irritated, rumble could be heard from the back of his throat. However, neither of you expected what would come next.  
In what seemed like a blur of motion, Kylo sheathed his lightsaber and let it drop to the floor, freeing both hands so he could cup both sides of your face in his palms.

“What’re you doi-” your protests were cut off by his lips on yours forcefully, the heat of anger radiating off of them like sun rays off of a sheet of metal. Your first instinct was to push him away, but he seemed to predict your actions and let one hand fall to your waist, where he held you tightly against him, leaving your hands balled up against his chest with no room to push back with. Why was he kissing you?! There was no- oh god, his lips were a lot softer than they look.

No! Damnit Y/N, You can’t let this happen!! Your brain shouted at you, but you soon melded into the kiss, and into him; a reaction that Kylo did not anticipate, but reciprocated with a loosened grip. 

He did, however, pull away after a moment enough to say something. “I hate you,” he said, his chocolate orbs staring unwaveringly into yours.

“I know.”


End file.
